zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 68
Suggestions Frostare vs. Kholdstare Battle of the ominous evil eyeballs encased within frozen forms. Dark Ridley (talk) 04:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Battle of the crap puns/portmanteaus? Fire up the turbo engine sailor. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Too obvious for its own good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. Doesn't seem that interesting to me, and I'm not really in the mood for it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 07:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't care much about it.-- C2' / 23:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : i like the idea--Ironknuckle1 21:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : : I like the concept, but this would be a better fight if more people had played FSA; as it is now, Kholdstare will likely win just because far more people know what it is. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, way too obvious like Joe said. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 01:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Joel vs. Talo Both live in Link's home village, where they are young boys that look up to him and wish to be like him. They both carry sticks around and they both have younger brothers with baffling habits. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 07:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Stick it to me baybay! --AuronKaizer ' 07:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Still like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : This is a good fight. Make my day.'-- C2' / 23:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:16, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I think this one's gonna win this time. And I like the idea, very original. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 01:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes. It will do. --MaloMart (talk) 05:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, looks good. I'm game to write one for this. Sincerely, Watcher. Agahnim vs. Veran battle of the spell casting demi final bosses who who wear the gerudo symbol and are set on returning Ganondorf to power. Oni Link 21:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : : Im grasping for connections here but i think itd be a good fight. Oni Link 21:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't care for main villain vs. main villain fights, and this one's not that great anyways. Sorry. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : : The fight itself might be good, but like you, I see very few good connections. Even the Gerudo symbol thing is a bit of stretch. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Agreed with the above. And also, read the freakin' guidelines -_- --AuronKaizer ' 07:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Eh, not my fave, should've used Twinrova to replace Veran. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 01:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Don't like these kind of battles. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Diabolical Cubus Sisters vs. [[Twinrova (Ocarina of Time)|Twinrova (''Ocarina of Time)]] Two groups of evil sisters brawl it out with energy attacks. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 01:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : :I've wanted to see Twinrova in a fight for a while now.--MaloMart (talk) 05:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Relatively weak, but better than others. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Well...all right. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : : works for me Oni Link 11:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhh. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Biggoron vs. Kafei In Ocarina of Time, Biggoron is the centerpiece of the longest side-quest of the game. Likewise, Kafei fills that niche in Majora's Mask, though to a much grander degree. Biggoron appears in multiple Zelda titles (I don't know if the one in the Temple of Courage should be restricted to OoT's) and may have gained a following for that reason. Even though Kafei only appears in one installment, he is part of a compelling story with tragedy, love, and danger. This bout is not the standard combative suggestion that might be overly common for the Temple of Courage. Green but Ready (talk) 02:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty sure this one already took place, or at least it was suggested. Either way, I don't really like it for some reason... at least not anymore. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : : And your point is...what, exactly? They're both part of long sidequests and this is a different kind of fight? Sorry, but you're gonna need more than that. Using that logic, we could just as easily do Anju vs. Zunari or Carlov vs. Malo. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Ouch. No dice, kiddo. --AuronKaizer ''' 05:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : : sorry but it just aint doin it for me Oni Link 12:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Comments